Smasher sleepover
by popcornchickenmoneybucks
Summary: Okay its a weird sleep over ever chapter soemone dies. Kirbies the host. Theres a bit of everything. If you have request let me know and I'll see what I can do. Its not meant to be mean just funny. I dont like George bush so theres some bashing on him
1. Chapter 1 Fox the exicuter

Smashers sleep over

Ok I tried my best to be hysterically funny and spelling corrrectly. So please read laugh because its funny or because its just sad. Warning: Bashing of george Bush, indoldgement of stale foods, yaoi and for the boys yuri, missuse of chairs and dentalflosh.

Disclaimer: I do not own The smashers or Nintendo cause if I did Everything would be fucked up.

Kirby sat by the window, waiting for all his guess to arrive. He dug into the bowl of chips he set on the coffee table, and shooved some of the unnaturally hard chips into his mouth. Soon the carpet was cover with chewed up chips. Kirby looked at the date on the bag. "2002, whoa that was a while back." He threw the chips and bowl out the window, hitting a near by cat. Then the doorbell rang. He sprung to his feet and ran to the door and opened it. There stood fox with a huge gun and a pillow that had little pictures of guns on them. Kirby moved aside to let him in and then something weird happend. Fox pointed the gun at Kirby and pulled the trigger. Kirby was smacked across the room by what appeared to be a chair that came out the huge dangerous looking gun. Kirby got to his feet and spit up a leg from the chair.

"What are you trying to do kill me"He snatched the gun from Fox and sat it under the couch. Fox wimbered and started to dig in Kirby's trash. Kirby just watched him until he came back up."Hey whats this, what are you doing with a jocky strap you dont even have one to support.?" Foxed streched it and then put it on his head. Kirby turned a dark red and snatch it from him then lit a match and burnt it. " You saw nothing." He scowled in a devilish voice. Yeah acourse we haven't SEEN anything, he's up to something.

Fox nodded his head then went on into the kitchen. Before Kirby could stop him someone knocked on the door then he heard a crash. He swung the door open to see Roy and Marth on the ground punching and kicking.

"Whoa whoa whoa, break it up." They stopped to look at him then continued to fight like little kids do when the other took there snack and lied about it. Kirby left them for a while then came back with Foxes huge gun. HE aimed it at them then they stopped.

"Get yo sorry asses in here and stop fighting." They ran to the couch and sat down next to Fow, who was eatting a ham sandwich that made the room smell like mustard."Now why are you fighting and who started it."

"Marth started it he, was hitting on peach and I tolf him that was Mario's girl, NOOOOOO he kept on at it so I punched him and then he kicked me. All of asudden Peach yelled and all these girls came around with popcorn and chairs and watch us fight eachother. When My shirt came off they went wild and then I slashed off Marth's pants almost getting his luckycharms..." Roy went on to him self when clearly no one was listening. Sheesh what a chatter box.

"Ummmm thats not really the point, but since I dont give a damn about you two's affairs I'm going to let it slide and if it happens again then it better be for fun." Kirby sounded pissed. Well the door was knocked on once again and this time Link, young link, Peach, Zelda, Sheik, Donkeykong, Ganondorf, MGAW, Mew two, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Mario, Daisy, Falco, Falcon, and thats all I can remember. Fox then outbursted,"Theres to many people, we gotta get rid of some!" He pulled another gun out his pillow and then Young link made a statement.

Young link whined "Get rid of link for me, all he ever does is show off his censored and has crazy monkey sex with all the villiage girls using his mighty censored along with dental floss. I'm tired of him. He's always picking on me cause I'm littler than he is." He pointed his chubby white finger at Link who was messing with his golden locks. He finally noticed that Young link was trying to get fox to kill him, slow ass.

"Hold on a--"Link was cut short by fox.

"Done!" Fox shot Links head off and desposed of his body. Everyone pointed at Donkey kong. He got scared and tried to run away but he still got hit with the bullet which in slow motion blasted all of his "brains" out his head.

"Okay if everyone's ready then lets get the party started!" Kirby cheerfully said coming back from the corner store with fresh new chips.


	2. ganondorf's crush

chapter two

disclaimer: Nintendo would be bankrupted if i owned it and the logo would be purple.

For the people who reveiwed: Thankyou so much, yes yes i know my spelling and grammar is well i dont exactly get an "a" in english. The kids on my bus say i'm a big laugh for them, I come up with plenty stuff like friday we were making fun of all the baby shows that were scary like that show with the things that look like thumbs shudders well on with the second chapter.

As I've said before chapter two Ganondorf reviels his crush

Everyone sat in a circle with snacks or gameboys or psp's, some were cliping coupons. Kirby had something to tell everyone and of course no one knew what the hell it was.

"Okay everyone where going to play a game called Truth or Dare. Everyone will sit boy girl order and give everyone a chance. If you choose dare and you dont do it everyone gets to shoove their foot in your ass. If you pick truths and you dont tell it then everone gets to shoove there foot in your mouth. Everyone got the rules?"

Everyone nodded then Kirby joined the circle and the game started. Peach was up first. She looked around at everyone trying to pick her victim er I mean person she was going to pick XD.

"Hmmm ok Daisy, Truth or Dare?" She said evily, voice cracking making it sound like a bird dying.

"Truths, and make it snappy." Daisy ordered, yawning like this was boring, not for us though!

"Are you a virgin, and if not who'd you lose your virginity to?" Peach was looking real evil like ganondork over there singing the rice crispy song and shaking his fat ass around. Daisy started to sweat, she kept glancing at fox who was seeing how far his gun would go up his censored lets just say it wasn't going anywhere.

"Erm well, I lost my virginity to Mew two." Everything came to a screeching stop. Mew two spit chewed up Lays chips all over Luigi.

"Woman are you made, I never. That just wrong. I'm a pokemon hello! I have no reproductive organs." He was becoming histerical about it.

" Well then what did you fuck me with?" She demanded looking embarassed.

"Uh my head, It was hard but fun, and when I looked at it on the tape I recorded our "sex" on, It was halarious." He started to laugh then cry then he flew off. Fox started barking at him.

"OMG A FLYING BAG!" He hopped out side and started barking at it then he pulled a gun out and shot it. Not knowing that it was Mew two it fell out the air. He looked disappointed when he found out it was Mew two. "Oh its just him," He looked around then slung him over his shoulder and tossed him in the dumpster," That'll do it." HE skiped back into the house and took his seat.

"Okay, my go. Young Link, Truth or Dare."

Young link looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um Truths." He said shakingly.

"Okay, Is it true that you saved hyrule from Ganondorf?"She cracked her knukkles then waited for him to answer.

" Um no, My stunt douple did all the hard work, all I did was meet the girls." He smiled like he was the big cheese.

"Um ok, uhh does anybody hear that noise." She looked out the window to see a limo and then some old dead-looking guy.

" Oh fucking shit worms, Its george Bush! He's mine." Young link Jetted towards him and pulled ou t his sword. Soon as Bush turned his head Young link had cut him inhalf and then was beating him over the head with his singshot. Soon as Young link was sure he was dead he tossed him in the dumpster that was piling up with bodies and went back in the house.

"Okaaaaaay, well now that your back its your go." Jiggly puff said curling hre hair that was pink, the color of hell.

"Okay, um ganondorf, Truth or dare?" Young link asked him feeling proud of himself for murdering George W. Bush.

"Dare." He simply replied. Everyone gasped.

"Okay, I dare you to give Roy a lap dance." Roy got this dumb look on his face.

"Oh hell nah." He took Foxes gun and shot himself with it. Marth started to witsle and then kicked him under the couch blood leaving a trail.

"Oh well guess your doing truths. Who were you really after Zelda or Link."

"Link of course, He's one bad mother---"

"Shut yo mouth" Everyone said cutting him off.

"Um ok, creepy"

"I love him, and he doesn't even know it and never will." ganondorf started crying like a baby girl. Zelda patted him on the back as she thought _Better Link than me. _He blew his noise on her dress then she slapped him.

"THIS WAS A NEW FUCKING DRESS, DRY CLEAN ONLY HOW COULD YOU, YOU DIE!" She drop kicked him, and he was out cold. Then she snatched Foxes gun and shot him in the censored.

Thats all for this chapter it will continue later in chapter 3! Remember people review on my sillyness or I'll get fox on you XD and he smells like a wet cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sense now ganondork link donkey kong george bush roy and mew two are dead I decided to add the ice climers.

Chapter three smell my feet

Kirby took the gun away from fox and everyone else who was trying to kill someone. They had ended the game before anyone else was thrown in the full of bodies dumpster. A neighbor, that was ofcourse noisy, snuck across the street to look inside. Soon as he lifted the top of the dumpster fox was behind him. Then everything went black and another body was added to the collection. Foxed skipped off and gave everyone the thumbs up. Kirby had stopped the game and started a new one.

"Okay this is called spin the bottle. Here I have a bear bottle from yesterdayz er um well anyway you spin it and whom ever it lands on you kiss." He put it in the middle of the circle. Everyone looked at it like it was sex XD.a big hint on how perverted I am Just when they were about to begin someone else knocked on the door. Kirby hopped up and walked to the door to answer it. It was non-other than and The ice climbers. MGAW threw some bacon at them and the boy caught on fire and then died. The girl cheered," Yah! No more sharing my bed!" She startd dancing with luigi and then they fell to the floor after staring at eachother for some minutes and made out. Daisy was pissed so everyone watched her beat the shit out of Luigi.

"Okay can we get on with the game? Okay girl, whatever your name is you go first." She nodded and took the bottle and spun it. Everyone watched the bottle like it was a gun. If it was Captain Falcon would of got shot cause it landed on him. He squeeled like a girl, she sighd and quickly pecked him on the cheek then fell to the ground and turned purple.A few minutes later she stopped sqirming and everyone knew she was dead. Once again Kirby had to Stop another game before anyone else died. Instead they decided to watch some TV since Kirby forgot the movies. How could he? pulls out crow bar and pounces on Kirby

Falco had the remote and was making everyone watch startrack then Jigglypuff made everyone watch The women chanel. Mario made everyone watch the food chanel and then Sheik took the remote and made everyone watch family guy, which everyone enjoyed. It was the epesoide when chris falls inlove with his teacher. Grandma next dorr was yelling cause everyone was laughing so damn hard then Everyone agreed to playing shrads that game where your silient and people try to guess what you are or doing. Marth was up and he had his hand on his hips and was sticking his butt out.

"Your a Bitch," Mario said then the room got quiet Marth nodded his head then sat down. It was Marios got to be something. He squatted down and looked like he was trying real hard to uh wheres my censor bar? Then a loud fart came out and lasted for 3 minutes, it sounded like the noise you make when you sit on a floaty in the pool. Then everyone started laughing.

"I bet its bowser, your always cracking jokes on him. Why cant we all get along" Everyone knew Zelda was about to start a friendship speech. MGAW smacked her in the back of the head with his frying pan. "If the writter wanted to invite Tea she would have!" Zelda was unconcious so she didn't hear a word. Mario sat down and someone randomly picked went up and did there thing. He picked sheik and sheik was pose like an owl then he started flapping his arms then kneeled over. "Your falco!" Fox yelled loud enough the walls shook. Shiek shook his head then fox hollered out again ," Its captain Falcon" Fox was bouncing up and down like he was winning something.

"And your correct now shut the fuck up." Shiek spit in his face and sat back down. Fox got angry and shot shiek in the head then took his turn. Everyone was looking scared and some pissed themselves coughcoughPeachcoughcough. He flicked his facial hair and smiled like a stupid ass jock. MGAW was tyhe first to answer and or noticed who always was playing with his hair. "It's link." He said dully,"Okay writer make something exciting happen." OH he wants something excited I'll give him exciting. The TV flicked on and there was a girl on the front with big jugs and thick legs and a cute face. MGAW's jaw dropped faster than a birds poop. All the guys scooted up to the TV, drooling. The girl was taking her top off. The the TV flicked to and old ugly naked spanish guy. They all started foaming from the mouth and rolling around screaming,"My eyes my eyes!" All the girls were laughing they ass off. I was cracking up as well. Pretty exciting huh XD. Then using my powers I made it rain money then the money caught on fire after everyone was stuffing it in there cloths and laying in it and burrying themselves in it.

sorry this chapter took long and it wasn't that funny.


End file.
